Halloween Romance
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Halloween hits Kisaragi Academy. See how Naomi, Satoshi, Yuka, Ayumi, Yoshiki and Miki respond at the Halloween Party. Satoshi x Naomi & Yoshiki x Ayumi. Can Halloween bring up something that everyone can remember? (One-shot)


FireCacodemon: Welcome to a Corpse Party Halloween Fic.

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon doesn't own Corpse Party.

FireCacodemon: Happy Halloween Everyone!

Yoshiki: We hope you're enjoying your Halloween.

FireCacodemon: We're going to let you go ahead and read the one-shot.

Yoshiki: Enjoy this Halloween fic.

* * *

Halloween Romance

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi. She was sitting down with a candle in front of her. Yoshiki noticed that she was reading a poem instead of the usual horror book. A smile was on his face before he sat down in front of her.

"Reading a horror poem?" He asked Ayumi.

"Yeah." She replied without looking up at him.

"Even if you stumble into a dangerous house Shinozaki, I'll be your knight in shining armour." Yoshiki told Ayumi. Her head shot up with eyes filled with confusion.

"Kishinuma...are you flirting with me?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki. Yoshiki smiled, his eyes were soft.

"I just want you to know that I'll be with you as long as you need me." He told Ayumi. Yoshiki looked away from Ayumi and down at the candle. "It isn't lit?"

"Why would it be lit?" Ayumi asked the student sitting in front of her.

"Because you normally have lit candles. Not just leave them in front of you." He replied to Ayumi's question.

"Kishinuma...it's early in the morning. The sun is fine as the light source."

"But...even...never mind." Yoshiki chuckled sheepishly. This caused Ayumi to smile slightly.

"Halloween is approaching."

"Yeah. Anything you are doing for Halloween?" Yoshiki asked the horror fan.

"Just sorting out a Halloween party at the school." She replied to the blond haired student.

"Sounds fun. I asked if I could work the morning instead of the evening. Anyone can come to the Halloween party, right?" Yoshiki asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, Mochida wanted to bring his little sister so we expanded the party to anyone who wants to come." Ayumi informed Yoshiki. "Why?"

"Because...I want you and the others to meet my younger sister. We've all met Satoshi's younger sister...I think it's about time that I brought my younger sister to see you all. My younger sister has let me see all her friends when she visits me. I just think that it's fair for her to see all my friends." Yoshiki confessed to Ayumi.

"How close are you and your sister?" She asked him.

"My younger sister...she's the one person who really gives a care about me. I owe her everything...and I'm not exactly a good brother to her."

"You just want sympathy...don't you?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki.

"If I wanted sympathy...I would talk to the teachers here. I don't want sympathy...I want to make it up to you from back then." Ayumi looked down at her poem. She remembered everything that happened in Heavenly Host...how much she put Yoshiki through and she still didn't trust him.

"You can hang out with Mochida at the party. At least then Yuka and your younger sister can become friends." Ayumi told Yoshiki.

"Got it...Shinozaki...sorry for bringing back those memories...I'll leave you alone after the party. I won't bother you again." He told Ayumi.

"Class is starting soon. We better get ready." Ayumi said as she started collecting up her things she needed.

"See you tomorrow...at the party." Yoshiki called to Ayumi. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"See you tomorrow Kishinuma." Ayumi said before she headed to class. Yoshiki remained sitting on the floor before he smiled. He soon picked himself up and headed towards the sports hall for his class.

Corse Party – Halloween Romance

Halloween came quicker and Kisaragi Academy was buzzing with life, music and dancing. A lot of the students were buzzing with excitement as everyone dressed up as either a monster or an animal. Satoshi was dressed up as a vampire and Yuka was dressed up as a white cat. Naomi dressed up as a witch cat. Ayumi was dressed up as a demon. She did think about dressing up as one of the ghost children from then but it would bring back to many unwanted memories from there.

"Wow, Shinozaki. You look really cute in that outfit." Naomi commented on Ayumi's costume. Ayumi giggled slightly.

"Onii-chan...Everything here is so cool." Yuka's cheerful a voice filled the air. Ayumi looked around at all the decorations on the wall. Every part of the school was divided into different areas of Halloween. One classroom held a grave-yard while the cafeteria held the snacks and food. Naomi helped alone with Ayumi, Satoshi and some other students to get the whole school decorated. Ayumi was starting to worry when she didn't see Yoshiki or his younger sister.

"You're telling me, Yuka. I can't wait until two students get crowned King and Queen of Halloween." Satoshi said in excitement. Yuka giggled enthusiastically.

"Shinozaki is going to be queen without a problem. Her demon costume looks life-like." Naomi commented. She soon noticed that Satoshi seemed to be looking at her.

"Naomi...you're cute in that outfit." Satoshi said causing Naomi to blush. Satoshi blushed at Naomi blushing but it soon caused Yuka to poke Satoshi in the face from the blushing.

"You're blushing." Yuka cried out in joy at her brother. Ayumi looked around to find someone. The others noticed.

"Looking for someone?" Satoshi asked Ayumi.

"Kishinuma said he'll be here." She told the small group.

"Don't you hate him?" Naomi asked her.

"I don't know...he was the one who helped me the most but I don't really know what to think about him. I'm not expecting him to come to school every day since he has a part-time job which keeps changing times."

"Kishinuma...isn't someone who keeps to what he says." Satoshi said.

"I resent that Satoshi." Yoshiki's voice filled the air. Everyone turned to see Yoshiki dressed as a blood thirsty ware-wolf. There was a young vampire next to Yoshiki. The vampire had sparkling blue eyes, you could see her bleached blond hair, and her fangs were dripping with fake blood. She was the same height as Yuka was and she had a bright smile on her face. Yoshiki had dirty grey fur on the mask, paws and most of his body. They could clearly see Yoshiki's grey eyes through the mask and the patches of blood mixed in with the costume.

"Wow...that's a good costume...well made." Satoshi said causing Yuka to giggle when she saw the tail that Yoshiki had as well. Yoshiki's wear-wolf ears twitched ever so often which made it look more lifelike.

"Wow...who's your friend?" Naomi asked Yoshiki. He turned to see the vampire before he smiled.

"This is my younger sister." He said before his younger sister bowed.

"It's nice to meet you all. Yoshiki's told me so much about you. Even about the friends who aren't here...anymore." She said in a sad tone. It sounded the same as Yoshiki's depressed voice.

"She's adorable." Naomi, Yuka and Ayumi squealed over Yoshiki's younger sister.

"I'm Miki Kishinuma." Miki introduced herself to the group.

"Nice demon costume, Shinozaki." Yoshiki commented. Miki looked at Ayumi before she gave a cute smile to her.

"Not a bad costume yourself Kishinuma. You seem to have put a lot of effort into your costume." She replied to Yoshiki.

"I can say the same to you, Shinozaki." He chuckled slightly.

"Why didn't you say you had a younger sister?" Satoshi asked.

"I..." Yoshiki froze. Why didn't he say that he had a younger sister to the group before? What stopped him?

"I'm sure Onii-chan wanted to forget about the family for a while...things weren't easy and they still aren't easy." Miki told Satoshi. She saw her brother struggling to find an answer to the question.

"Oh...ok." Satoshi replied.

Corpse Party – Halloween Romance

The evening continued and it seemed that Yuka and Miki became fast friends along with some other students from Kisaragi Academy. The students who survived Heavenly Host Elementary School couldn't get the ghost children out of their minds. Every time a student dressed as a ghost walked past...brought back the unwanted memories.

"Sorry for being a party pooper but...I kind of want to leave early." Yoshiki said causing the group to look at him.

"Why?" Naomi asked. Yuka and Miki stopped talking and looked at the older people in the group.

"Call me weird...but I can't get the children out my head...I'm sure I'm not the only one." Yoshiki said as he took his mask off before he took a sip out of the blood-looking liquid in his cup. It was really fruit juice with a lot of red food colouring. Bits of strawberry were floating in the bowl to look like little body parts were in there. Satoshi soon knew that Yoshiki was right. He was also thinking about the ghost children and how they are now...when they are at peace.

"You're not the only one, Kishinuma. But...I want to see who's crowned King and Queen of Halloween. They have to kiss when they get picked." Satoshi said with a smile on his face.

"Then why don't we go?" Ayumi asked the group.

"I know who might get a lot of votes for the queen of Halloween." Miki said.

"It's pretty obvious." Naomi joined in. Miki and Yuka walked over to their brothers and both leaned on them. Yoshiki smiled and put his arm around Miki so that she could lean on him without causing herself pain from leaning on his arm, also, he wouldn't have a numb arm from having Miki lean on him. Yuka seemed to stop leaning and took hold of Satoshi's arm.

"They should be doing the crowning soon. Let's get going." Naomi pointed out and the group nodded. They all got up and left to hear the results from the crowning.

Corpse Party – Halloween Romance

"We thank you all for the votes that have been submitted. There were a lot of results but there are 4 people who stood out the most." One student declared. Ayumi and most of the other students didn't really know him well enough but he was nominated to be the spoke's person.

"I'm really excited onii-chan." Yuka cried out in joy as she held onto Satoshi's arm.

"I can't wait to hear who's going to be King and Queen." Satoshi admitted.

"We have the Prince and Princess of Halloween. The Prince is Satoshi Mochida." Applause was the only sound that could be heard in the school. The teachers, who were supervising, were clapping along with it too. Satoshi came forward to claim the Prince crown of Halloween. A small pumpkin was placed upon his head. Some bits of gold and silver were found on the pumpkin.

"Go onii-chan!" Yuka cried out in joy. She was energetic that her brother had become prince.

"I thought we weren't doing the Prince and Princess thing?" Ayumi asked Naomi.

"Maybe people requested it. I wonder who Mochida is going to have as a princess though?" She replied to Ayumi. Ayumi nodded it was also a wonder.

"As for the Princess of Halloween. One to fit the Prince of Halloween. We have. Naomi Nakashima!" The announcer said and Naomi nearly squealed as Ayumi pushed her forwards. Yuka and Miki looked at each other before they giggled. They acted like they knew it was going to happen. The announcer picked up a silver tiara. A small bad was engraved into the front of the tiara along with bats going around. Naomi looked at Satoshi who was blushing like mad before he gave an awkward chuckle.

"You go guys!" Yoshiki called out.

"Now you two don't have to kiss if you don't want to." The announcer told the two of them. Naomi threw her arms over Satoshi and placed her lips on his lips. They were kissing. Yuka squealed in delight and Miki walked over to Yoshiki.

"How long have they been trying?" She asked him.

"A while." He replied.

"I think you two are going to have to go to the graveyard and continue there." The announcer joked before they stopped kissing.

"Sorry. I've been waiting for a while." Satoshi said causing everyone to giggle.

"We now need to find the King and Queen of Halloween. For the Queen, we have Ayumi Shinozaki!" The announcer cried out. Ayumi looked shocked. She was the only demon there but she was expecting Naomi to be the queen. She felt strong arms gently push her towards the two thrones that were located in the room.

"Go on Shinozaki. You deserve it." She heard Yoshiki whisper to her. Ayumi wasn't sure if she should be afraid to go up or Yoshiki being gentle. She soon found herself up near the thrones. A queen's crown was presented to Ayumi. Ghosts was engraved onto the silver along with a couple of vampires, zombies and other night walkers. Ayumi felt like she was going to faint any minute now.

"Give us a speech!" They heard Yoshiki cry out over the applause from everyone. Ayumi couldn't help but smile once she was handed a bouquet of flowers.

"I don't really have anything planned..." Ayumi confessed.

"That doesn't matter. We need to find your King. The King of this Halloween party is Yoshiki Kishinuma!" The announcer nearly shouted from excitement. Ayumi giggled at Yoshiki's blushing face. You don't normally see Yoshiki showing emotions that relate to love. Miki gently shoved her brother towards the other empty throne.

"Nice going onii-chan." Miki told Yoshiki. Yoshiki was given the crown of a king. The golden crown had a large wear-wolf howling up to the moon. Some of the students and some teachers giggled from the fact that Yoshiki was dressed up as a wear-wolf and the crown had a wear-wolf on.

"I'm not quite sure why I'm king..." Yoshiki said to Ayumi.

"Just look at your costume...it looks real." She replied to the confused boy.

"My King of Halloween...you have to kiss the Queen of Halloween." The announcer told the two students.

"Here goes nothing Ayumi." Yoshiki said. Ayumi wasn't sure why Yoshiki had said her first name...she always called people by their surname. Why would Yoshiki suddenly change? Yoshiki slowly leaned forward and placed his lips on Ayumi's lips. Ayumi felt Yoshiki's soft lips...they were tender...not what she imagined Yoshiki to have.

"I think we'll send you both to the graveyard to continue the kiss." Came the voice of the announcer. Yoshiki and Ayumi heard Satoshi and Naomi giggle along with Yuka and Miki. Yoshiki pulled away from Ayumi and looked at her.

"Ayumi...would you like to go out with me?" Yoshiki whispered to her.

"If I said no?" She whispered back.

"You can if you want. I don't mind."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I would like to go out with you Yoshiki." She felt his name tingle her lips once they passed through. She soon saw the smile on Yoshiki's face as he moved in for another kiss. Ayumi took the kiss. Satoshi and Naomi looked at each other before they smiled and kissed again. Miki and Yuka looked at each other before they gave a high five. Both their brothers were in a relationship now. Halloween is special.

Corpse Party – Halloween Romance

The survivors of Heavenly Host Elementary school were all outside. Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Ayumi along with Yuka and Miki were outside. It was freezing but that didn't change anything. They all knew why they were here. Miki just tagged alone since the party was finishing. Yuka stood next to Satoshi.

"Halloween has been the best this year. The first time I spent Halloween with my friends." Yoshiki said as he leaned on the closest tree.

"That's not the reason we are here Kishinuma." Satoshi told Yoshiki who nodded.

"I know." He replied.

"Why are we here onii-chan?" Miki asked.

"Do you remember what I told you before...why I called you and said I might need therapy?" Yoshiki asked Miki who nodded. "Well...we met some spirits there who needed out help...I just think it'll be nice if we included them into something." Yoshiki continued.

"I see where you're coming from...but how?" Naomi asked.

"Follow me guys." Ayumi said as she beckoned them to follow her. They all followed before they ended up at 4 different graves. One was for Ryou while the other three were for; Tokiko; Yuki and Sachiko herself.

"Why do we have these here?" Satoshi asked.

"Look a little further back." Ayumi told Satoshi. He nodded and noticed some other graves as well. These were for Mayu, Ms. Yui, Seiko and Sakutaro.

"The ones who didn't make it out of that school..." Yoshiki commented. Miki hid behind her older brother.

"It's sad to hear...but I think we should remember them as well. We did make friends with them and Sachiko...it wouldn't be fair to leave her out as well." Ayumi commented.

"I think it's a great idea. If Miki would like to join in. She can." Naomi said and Miki smiled.

"Thanks...I'll see about it." She said.

"Shall we start?" Ayumi asked. They all nodded.

"For the spirits that were sealed inside Heavenly Host Elementary School...we hope that you are doing well where you are. We miss you ever second of the day and in the future. Since its Halloween here...we're wishing you a happy Halloween where you are as well. May we meet again when out time has ended and act like one family. Happy Halloween spirits." Ayumi said and everyone nodded. It wasn't right to miss out the people who were killed in that cursed school. Once it was over...everyone went their separate ways as they left for home. The party was over and everyone enjoyed it.

"_Thank you for remembering us._" The group all heard the voices of the deceased friends. They all smiled knowing that the spirits heard them.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: That's all for today. We hope that Halloween goes the way you want it and we'll see you again.

FireCacodemon: Bye Readers!


End file.
